Jogo de Sedução
by Yume Vy
Summary: [Yaoi lemon Schuldich x Nagi] Depois de algum tempo, Schuldich passa a reparar mais em Nagi e decide que chegou a hora de seduzilo.


**Jogo de Sedução**

Estava deitado aconchegantemente em sua cama. Seus brilhantes olhos azuis escuro percorreram o ambiente, tentando reconhecer onde estava. Um perfume inebriante era captado por seu olfato e antes que pudesse se mover, sentiu fortes mãos percorrerem seu corpo.

" O quê?", Disse espantado, tentando se levantar.

Conseguiu se livrar por um segundo daquele ataque noturno, mas antes de se levantar completamente e chegar à beirada da cama, é puxado com força e beijado com voracidade. Sentiu aquela língua quente e atrevida percorrer cada canto de sua boca. Debatia-se, mas a intensidade de sua recusa ia diminuindo à medida que aquelas carícias iam aumentando.

Aqueles lábios quentes alcançaram seu pescoço e sentiu aquela língua quente, sagaz e excitante executar carícias gostosas, que o deixava mais elétrico. Sentiu uma das mãos de 'dele' apertando sua perna e então subindo, acomodando-se na parte interna da coxa, acariciando em movimentos circulares.

" Aahhhh...", Gemeu ao sentir aquela mão grande e forte apertando seu membro de forma deliciosa, deixando seu corpo mais quente a cada minuto.

Quase gritou quando seu membro foi apertado com mais força, lançando sua cabeça para trás. Antes que pudesse ver quem estava fazendo isso, teve sua calça retirada rapidamente e 'ele' começou uma lenta masturbação.

" Humm... Aahhh...", Os olhos azuis escuros se abre e fitam o rosto daquele que estava levando-o a loucura.

O que o jovem vê é um sorriso malicioso e sarcástico. Já havia visto aquele sorriso antes! Sua face se contrai em confusão, quando finalmente identifica o dono daqueles lindos olhos azul-céu.

" Você é meu!", Ouviu aquela voz rouca e sexy.

**OOO**

" Aahhhhh...", Um grito se propaga pelo quarto escuro.

Sentado na cama, completamente ofegante e suado, estava Nagi. O jovem de quinze anos tentava a todo custo normalizar sua respiração, inspirando e espirando lentamente. Deitou-se, levando sua mão a face, para logo depois deixar o braço apoiado sobre os olhos.

Em sua mente, imagens daquele sonho voltaram para perturbá-lo. Lembrava-se dos toques em seu corpo, dos olhos azul-céu o fitando predadoramente e o sorriso sarcástico e malicioso que era sustentado por aqueles lábios carnudos e convidativos...

" Ah! não, não e não!", Levantou-se, caminhando de um lado para o outro, irritado.

Parou e olhou para seu baixo ventre, vendo como estava... Abalado. Teve vontade de chorar de raiva. Por que isso tinha que estar acontecendo com ele? Por que tinha que sonhar com aquele... Aquele... Aquele cretino? Suspirou pesadamente e foi para o banheiro.

"Maldito! Maldito! Maldito!", Repetia em pensamento, enquanto tirava a roupa.

Abriu a ducha, colocando a água na temperatura fria, entrando debaixo dela e sentindo a mesma escorrer por seu corpo. Virou-se, apoiando a cabeça na parede, deixando aquele líquido molhar todo seu tórax.

Seu corpo estava arrepiado devido às lembranças do sonho erótico, sentindo uma dorzinha incômoda. Ignorando-a, Nagi leva a mão aos cabelos, retirando os fios chocolate que atrapalhavam sua visão.

"Droga! Isso está acontecendo desde o dia em que eu vi...", Pensa.

O jovem tentava não pensar no que viu naquela noite, mas era impossível. Fechou os olhos com força não querendo se lembrar, mas mesmo assim, as imagens daquela noite de lua cheia invadiram sua mente, mostrando-lhe tudo nos mínimos detalhes.

**OOO**

A música era suave e as pessoas dançavam elegantemente pelo grande salão. A maioria dos convidados já haviam ido embora. Seu tédio estava para atingir um dos mais altos patamares e ele suspira resignado.

" Nagi, pode ir.", A voz grave e autoritária de Crawford é ouvida pelo prodígio.

" Hum... Tem certeza, Crawford?", Pergunta duvidoso.

" Vá. Sua presença não é mais necessária.", Disse sério.

" Está bem.", Falou, caminhando em direção a saída. Pegaria um táxi e veria se tinha algo de interessante para fazer em casa.

" Você vai se surpreender, Nagi.", Crawford diz em tom baixo, com um leve sorriso de malícia nos lábios.

Quem sabe dessa forma ele não pararia de causar problemas, como na época que se envolveu com aquela garota chamada Tot. O líder dos Schwarz vira-se, indo para um local mais adequado para observar Reiji Takatori.

A noite estava chuvosa e como já esperava, a viagem até em casa foi tediosa. Pagou ao motorista, não notando o olhar malicioso deste para ele. Entrou na mansão e viu como estava toda escura. Pensou em acender as luzes, mas desistiu.

"Talvez eu ache algo interessante na net.", Pensou, começando a subir as escadas.

" Humm...", Um gemido chega aos ouvidos de Nagi, fazendo com que parasse.

" Aaahhh...", Ouviu outro vindo da sala de estar.

Ao ouvir novamente o gemido, Nagi se lembra que Schuldich ficaria em casa e com certeza, estava na sala de estar com alguém. O melhor e mais sensato a fazer era subir para seu quarto e ficar na sala, por mais que estivesse curioso.

Deu os primeiros passos e... Suas pernas o levaram direto para a sala de estar. Amaldiçoou-se por estar ali, mas sua curiosidade não o deixou ficar quieto. Seus olhos percorreram o ambiente, que era iluminado apenas pela luz da lua que adentrava pela janela.

"Schul...", Pensou, enquanto olhava o que o ruivo fazia.

Schuldich investia com força e rapidez dentro de um rapaz que parecia apenas um pouco mais velho que Nagi. O amante do ruivo possuía cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Estava completamente nu, com o tórax apoiado no encosto do sofá, sendo segurado firmemente pela cintura.

" Aahhh... Aahhh...", O garoto gemia a cada investida do ruivo.

" Isso! Geme... Geme muito!", O ruivo ria, fazendo movimentos mais fortes.

Os olhos de Nagi não desgrudavam da cena, vendo cada lance, cada movimentos feito por Schuldich. Escutava os gemidos do garoto e ouvia a risadinha sarcástica do ruivo, que mordia o lábio inferior. Observou mais atentamente aquela face e viu que Schul ficou sério e depois sorriu mais abertamente.

" Você é meu!", Disse, levando as mãos aos cabelos negros e puxando-os.

" Aahhhh...", O jovem geme de dor e prazer, sentindo suas costas tocaram o tórax definido do ruivo, que mordiscou seu ombro.

Nagi olhava aquela cena em um misto de repulsa e deslumbramento, quando nota as duas esferas azul-céu de Schul olhando diretamente em seus olhos. No instante em que percebeu que o ruivo o descobriu, Nagi gelou. Queria sair dali, mas suas pernas não se moviam e ele nem ao menos conseguia desviar o olhar.

_"Gosta do que vê, Nagi?"_, A pergunta sensual e sarcástica de Schul ecoa pela mente de Nagi, que estremece e dá um passo para trás.

O ruivo continuava e investir com força dentro de seu amante, que gemia sem notar a presença do garoto de cabelos chocolate. Nagi ainda olhava atordoado, notando a força com que Schul entrava no corpo menor, sem parecer se importar em causar dor ao outro.

" Aahhh... Eu não... Humm... Vou agüentar... Aahhh...", O garoto gemia mais alto.

Schul sorria para Nagi, que em um impulso se coloca a correr, subindo as escadas apressadamente, abrindo a porta do quarto desesperado e fechando-a, escorando-se a mesma em seguida.

Sua respiração estava acelerada e sua face totalmente rubra. Estava morrendo de vergonha por ter sido pego em flagra pelo ruivo, apesar de saber que ele não deveria estar fazendo algo assim no meio da sala. Deitou-se na cama e tentou esquecer o que viu.

**OOO**

Nagi suspira, mantendo a água fria, já que seu corpo ainda estava... Revoltoso. Tudo começou depois daquela noite... Depois que viu o telepata com aquele garoto. É claro que antes disso tinha sonhos agitados e quentes, mas o que o perturbava eram aqueles olhos azuis tão maliciosos, que o fitavam como se pudessem devorá-lo.

" Schul maldito!", Continuou praguejando.

Mudou a água para quente agora que seu corpo tinha se acalmado. Passou o xampu nos cabelos, ensaboando-os demoradamente, para depois enxaguar todo o corpo. Desligou a ducha e enxugou-se. Abriu o armário, pegando uma roupa confortável, vestindo uma calça de moletom cinza e uma regata azul-marinho. Penteou os cabelos e foi tomar café.

Desceu as escadas, indo direto para a cozinha. Preparou seu café e começou a se alimentar. Tudo estava calmo... Calmo até demais na opinião de Nagi. Não estava agüentando mais ter que ficar em casa.

Há duas semanas não enfrentavam os Weiss e nada de estranho ou suspeito acontecia para que sua presença fosse requisitada. Desde o ocorrido naquela noite não havia visto Schul e nem ousara perguntar o paradeiro dele a Crawford.

"Ele que se dane!", Pensou mal-humorado, decidindo ir a sala de treinos.

Ao passar pela sala de estar não notou duas esferas azuis o fitando intensamente. Caminhou rapidamente, chegando a sala de treinos, onde se pôs a fazer um alongamento. Abaixou-se, levando a ponta dos dedos até o tênis que usava.

Do outro lado da sala, um sorriso malicioso se expressava nos lábios carnudos de Schul, enquanto vislumbrava a posição apetitosa que Nagi se encontrava. Foi caminhando em passos lentos, sem fazer barulho algum.

" ...!", Nagi se ergue e com um movimento, faz flutuar esferas de vários tamanhos ao redor de si mesmo em velocidades diferentes.

" A criança resolveu brincar cedo hoje?", A voz sexy e ao mesmo tempo debochada de Schul chega aos ouvidos de Nagi.

" Schuldich!", Nagi diz, estreitando os olhos e virando-se para o ruivo.

O alemão portava um sorriso malicioso e provocante nos lábios, que deixava Nagi mais irritado. Começou a caminhar em direção ao japonês em passos lentos, sem quebrar o contato visual.

" Está tão... Gostoso!", Falou sensualmente.

" Ora. Seu...!", Nagi se irrita. Quem Schul pensava que era para falar assim?

" Hum... Que menino bravo!", Disse em deboche.

Os finos fios chocolate de Nagi esvoaçavam enquanto a energia dele aumentava. Em questão de segundos, as esferas controladas por ele são lançadas em direção ao ruivo, que se desviava de cada uma com maestria.

" Nagi, safadinho... Você não vai me acertar nunca! Eu leio a sua mente, esqueceu?", Disse, gargalhando em seguida.

" O que disse?", Perguntou furioso, tentando acertá-lo.

Normalmente Nagi o responderia de outra forma, mas atualmente não estava em condições para tal e sua irritação não o deixava pensar direito. Ouvir Schuldich o chamar de safado apenas o deixou mais irado.

" Sim, muito safadinho!", Falou, passando a língua nos lábios em provocação.

" O único safado, maníaco sexual aqui é você, Schuldich.", Disse, começando a se controlar. Não ia entrar nesse joguinho de provocação, fazendo as esferas caírem no chão ao parar de controlá-las.

" Humm... Não quer sentir esse maníaco sexual dentro de você... Nagi?", Schul disse, passando a mão pelo corpo, até chegar ao membro, apertando-o.

Os olhos de Nagi seguiam cada movimento feito pelo ruivo. Seguia a mão dele, vendo que esta foi parar sobre o membro do ruivo, que o apertava. Abriu a boca, sem conseguir encontrar sua voz. Sem sombra de dúvidas, Schul era um tarado, maníaco sexual.

" Faça-me o favor, Schul...", Disse, revirando os olhos.

" Favor? Faço até dois, tudo depende do que eu for ganhar.", Olhou todo o corpo do garoto predadoramente.

" Eu não vou discutir com você.", Disse, indo em direção a porta.

Em um rápido movimento, Schuldich puxou Nagi, empurrando-o contra a parede, segurando as mãos dele ao lado da cabeça e prensando o corpo menor, esfregando-se nele no processo, sem deixar de sorrir maliciosamente.

" Maldito!", Seus olhos azuis estavam em chamas de tanta raiva.

" Eu sei que você gostou de ver!", Falou roucamente.

" Me solta ou eu faço você me soltar!", Diz Nagi ameaçadoramente.

" Humm... Que medo!", Passa a língua nos lábios demoradamente.

" Schul...", Estreitou os olhos irritado e perturbado com a clara provocação.

" Vou fazer você gemer... Bem gostoso!", Disse em um sussurro sensual e erótico no ouvido de Nagi.

Nagi ficou sem reação ao ouvir tais palavras sendo ditas de forma tão... Erótica. Seu coração estava disparado. Estava chocado. Abriu a boca pra dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras se recusaram a sair.

" Você vai gemer muito pra mim... Nagi!", Sussurrou novamente, mordendo a orelha de Nagi, soltando uma das mãos dele e acariciando a coxa do japonês.

Nagi estava atordoado. Sentia a mão de Schul apertando sua coxa, enquanto o corpo másculo se esfregava no seu. Em um surto de lucidez, empurra o ruivo, mesmo sem saber de onde tirou força para isso.

" Se quer brincar com alguém, vá atrás daquele idiota!", Disse, sumindo da sala.

Schul apenas sorriu. Nagi era realmente delicioso! Como nunca reparou nele? Aquele corpo tão jovem, mas tão sensual... As formas atraentes e tão macias, o perfume envolvente e embriagante...

"Ele vai dar um belo amante!", Pensou, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios. E pensar que tudo começou há poucas semanas.

**OOO**

Lá estava ele em casa, resolvendo assuntos particulares chatos e tediosos. Desligou o telefone, olhando para a parede, pensando no que poderia fazer para agitar sua noite. Talvez devesse sair e...

" Precisa de mais alguma coisa, senhor Schuldich?", Perguntou um jovem.

O ruivo se vira para o jovem, vendo como era bonito.

" Eu já terminei o meu trabalho. Mas se não precisar de nada, irei me retirar.", Disse sério, achando o olhar do ruivo um pouco suspeito.

" Hum... Eu vou precisar sim!", Falou, sorrindo malicioso, observando aquele jovem rapaz que também trabalhava para Reiji.

Sem pensar duas vezes, se aproximou do moreno e o enlaçou pela cintura, vendo a surpresa naqueles olhos azul-real. Começou a beijá-lo com fervor, invadindo a boca pequena, sentindo o garoto se debater, mas aos poucos ir se entregando a ele.

Foi empurrando até o sofá, rasgando a blusa do garoto, passando a beijar a pele branquinha do peito dele, ouvindo um baixo gemido. Suas mãos ágeis foram abrindo a calça social que o jovem usava e então o virou de costas, fazendo-o se debruçar sobre o encosto do sofá.

Apertou com força aquelas nádegas durinhas e sorriu ao ouvir mais um gemido. Mordiscou as costas do jovem e desceu mais suas mãos, acariciando os testículos e ouvindo um gemido mais alto. Ergue-se e abriu o zíper da calça de couro que usava, colocando para fora sua ereção.

" Aahhhhh...", O garoto gemeu ao ser penetrado sem preparação.

" Humm... Tão apertado.", Falou, terminando de entrar dentro dele.

" Humm... Aahhhh...", O moreno soltou um longo gemido de dor e prazer. Estava de olhos fechados, sentindo todo aquele volume dentro dele.

" Hum... Gosta de dor?", Perguntou, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

" E... Eu...", O olhou sobre o ombro, sem nada falar.

" Hunf! Masoquista!", Disse, retirando-se e investindo sem piedade dentro daquele apertado canal.

" Aaahhhhhhh...", O garoto gemeu alto, fechando a mão no tecido do sofá, sentindo arrepios percorrerem sua coluna.

Schul gargalhava, sabendo do prazer que o garoto de cabelos negros sentia cada vez que ele entrava com violência em seu corpo. Aquilo seria muito divertido, finalmente tinha encontrado algo para distraí-lo. Continuou com suas investidas frenéticas, quando escutou seu nome ser pronunciado mentalmente. O sorriso desapareceu de seus lábios ao imaginar que teria sua diversão interrompida, mas...

"Hum... Nagi...", Voltou a sorrir, investindo com mais força no moreno.

Não pensou que o japonês chegaria àquela hora, mas ficou contente com isso. Puxou os cabelos do amante, investindo com mais força dentro do apertado canal, ouvindo um grito de dor e prazer.

Não ouvia mais os gemidos ou sentia o prazer vindo do garoto abaixo dele. Seus sentidos, todo o seu dom telepático estava focado em Nagi e nas emoções conflitantes presentes na mente do mesmo, como a repulsa e o deslumbramento por ver o que ele fazia.

Elevou o olhar, fitando o integrante mais jovem dos Schwarz. Nunca tinha visto o prodígio tão lindo. Via o brilho da lua refletido nos fios chocolate e nas íris azuis. Cada parte do corpo dele era banhada pelo resplendor do luar, formando uma visão perfeita e tentadora do mesmo.

Sentiu o choque de Nagi ao se ver descoberto e o misto de insegurança e ansiedade que se instalou naquele corpo. Deleitou-se ao ver a hesitação... Ao sentir as dúvidas e captar as ondas de emoções divergentes daquela mente.

_"Gosta do que vê, Nagi?"_, Pergunta sensualmente na mente do pequeno garoto.

Nunca reparou em quão deliciosamente contraditória era Nagi e também... Em como aquele corpo era tentador e apetitoso. Começou a investir mais forte e rápido dentro do corpo menor, sem no entanto, ouvir o que o parceiro sexual dizia.

Desejava estar dentro de Nagi agora, ouvir os gemidos dele... Como seriam os gemidos do garoto? Deviam ser doces... Sensuais, excitantes, enlouquecedores. Sorriu para Nagi, já pensando no que faria para tê-lo em seus braços pedindo por mais... Muito mais.

Imaginar a feição de Nagi envolta em prazer e ele pedindo para que fosse mais rápido e forte apenas o deixou mais excitado. Sentiu correntes elétricas percorrem todo seu corpo e mais o prazer, ainda que inconsciente de Nagi, e não pôde suportar. Mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo um gemido e chegou ao orgasmo, inundando o interior do moreno.

Viu o pequeno garoto japonês sair correndo. Sua feição ficou mais séria enquanto observava a porta por onde Nagi saiu. Continuou se movendo até que ouviu um grito vindo do moreno, que também havia chegado ao clímax.

" Aahhh... Senhor Schuldich...", Ainda respirava ofegante, tentando se recompor.

O ruivo saiu de dentro do garoto, pegando um pedaço da blusa do mesmo e limpando o próprio membro. Vestiu a cueca e fechou o zíper da calça, ainda olhando fixamente para o local onde Nagi estava.

" Humm... Senhor Schuldich, foi ótimo!", O garoto disse, virando-se para ele e abraçando-o.

" ...!", O ruivo olha irritado para o garoto, retirando as mãos dele de seu corpo.

" Quando nós podemos...", Foi cortado pelo telepata.

" Limpe essa bagunça e depois suma daqui.", Disse friamente, saindo da sala.

A imagem de Nagi não lhe saía da mente. Ele estava lindo! Perfeito. Mesmo que não estivesse consciente, Nagi havia gostado do que viu... Gostou dele. Um sorriso malicioso se formou em seus lábios, enquanto subia a escada e passava pela porta do quarto do japonês.

**OOO**

O ruivo sorriu e saiu da sala de treino, caminhando calmamente pela casa, tendo seus pensamentos voltados para Nagi. Pensava em como nunca tinha reparado na beleza do garoto e em como aquele corpo podia lhe proporcionar um imenso prazer.

"Você vai ser um desafio delicioso de se superar, Nagi.", Pensou, passando por Farfarello.

Olhou atentamente para o irlandês. Achava exótico os fios prateados e aqueles olhos escuros indecifráveis. Farfarello tinha uma faca em mãos e então levou a lâmina aos lábios e causou um pequeno corte, que logo começou a sangrar.

Schuldich revira os olhos ao captar telepaticamente o prazer que o irlandês sentia ao provar o próprio sangue. Se pelo menos ele fosse menos insano... Preferiu ir ao encontro de Crawford, definir os últimos detalhes de sua ida a um certo lugar.

**OOO**

" Humm...", Não pôde impedir que um gemido baixo escapasse ao ter seu membro apertado.

Ouviu o barulho característico do zíper sendo aberto e mordeu o lábio inferior ao senti-lo sem que nada pudesse atrapalhar. Fechou a mão na cadeira com força, ao sentir aquela mão habilidosa o masturbando e abriu os olhos, vendo os azuis predadores a fitá-lo.

Nagi acorda em um pulo, quase caindo da cadeira, só então percebendo que havia adormecido em frente ao computador. Estava ofegante e completamente excitado, irritando-se ao notar que tudo era culpa de outro sonho.

" Maldito Schuldich! Aposto que está usando seus poderes pra me fazer ter esses sonhos.", Levantou-se irritado, desligando o computador e se jogando na cama.

Suspirou, virando-se preguiçosamente e fitando o teto. Ele não era alguém que tinha amigos, pessoas para conversar ou apenas ficar perto sem fazer nada demais. Era apenas uma criança abandonada que foi resgatada das ruas imundas e treinada para matar, mesmo detestando isso.

"Há convivência mais freqüente que tenho é com os outros membros do Schwarz, se é que posso chamar isso de convivência.", ¬¬ Pensou, deitando-se de lado.

Quando se interessou por Tot havia ficado muito feliz, eufórico... Elétrico. Queria ficar com ela, mesmo que fossem inimigos, mas Crawford não permitiu. Ainda se lembrava perfeitamente do tapa que levou do americano e tudo acabou com a morte daquela com quem trocou seu primeiro beijo.

"Schul me avisou, mas...", Acabou por se levantar, decidindo comer alguma coisa.

Foi até a cozinha, abrindo a geladeira e vendo se tinha alguma bobagem para comer e viu, bem escondido, um pote de sorvete floresta negra com flocos, retirando-o da geladeira. Pegou uma colher e se sentou a mesa, começando a se deleitar.

Praticamente brincava com a colher na boca, passava a mesma suja de sorvete nos lábios, para então lambê-los de olhos fechados, deliciando-se. Não pensava em nada de especial, apenas se deleitava com o sabor do sorvete.

" Você me deixa excitado fazendo isso.", A voz sexy e rouca de Schul faz Nagi estremecer.

" O que está fazendo aqui?", Pergunta assustado, levantando-se.

" Vim comer... Sorvete.", Disse malicioso ao ver o canto da boca de Nagi sujo.

Nagi olhou para o sorvete. Então era do alemão? Praguejou internamente e resolveu sair o mais rápido possível da cozinha, mas em um momento de distração, foi novamente pego pelo ruivo, que enlaçou sua cintura e o segurou com firmeza.

" Nagi, Nagi... Não adianta!", Schul ria do desespero do garoto.

" Me solta!", Disse, erguendo a mão para esbofeteá-lo.

" Hum... Quando vai aprender?", Disse sarcástico, segurando a mão do telecinético.

Viu os dedos finos e delicados do garoto sujos de sorvete, levando a mão dele aos lábios e passando a lambê-los bem lentamente, enquanto ainda fitava aqueles olhos azuis profundos.

" O... O que está...?", Puxava a mão, enquanto se via sob o olhar predador de Schul.

" Hummm... Gostoso!", Disse com uma voz rouca.

Nagi sentia a língua de Schuldich passando por cada dedo e o olhar lânguido e predador direcionado para sua pessoa. Um calor começou a se espalhar por seu corpo e sua respiração ficou mais acelerada.

" Pare de usar seus poderes em mim!", Falou tentando se soltar. O ruivo tinha que estar usando seus poderes telepáticos para influenciá-lo.

" Se quer se enganar pensando assim...", Disse sarcasticamente, sentindo o outro se remexer.

" O que está insinuando?", Estreitou os olhos. Schul queria dizer que ele...

" Eu sei que você quer!", Sussurrou sensualmente, puxando Nagi para si, apoderando-se daqueles lábios macios e finos em um beijo sensual e excitante.

Apertava o corpo menor contra o seu, remexendo-se e esfregando-se mais contra Nagi, mostrando ao prodígio sua excitação e ao mesmo tempo, despertando o desejo daquela pequena criança abandonada.

Nagi tentava de todas as formas se soltar, mas estava difícil. Schul segurava-o com força, invadindo sua boca em um beijo molhado e sexy. Sentia o corpo maior colado ao seu e o volume do ruivo esfregando-se em si, enquanto a outra mão dele acariciava suas costas e descia, apertando com força suas nádegas.

" Schul... Pare!", Disse, conseguindo encerrar o beijo.

O alemão sorriu ao ver a face afogueada de Nagi. Ele ficava ainda mais lindo e gostoso daquela forma, o que o deixava mais excitado. Ter aquele garoto em seus braços seria mais que delicioso e não estava conseguindo conter a ansiedade.

" Parar por que? Está tão bom!", Disse, beijando os lábios vermelhos e inchados de Nagi devido ao beijo anterior, escorando-o na mesa.

" Não! Eu não quero!", Disse, tentando empurrá-lo.

" Tem certeza... Que não quer?", Perguntou em um sussurro melódico no ouvido de Nagi.

" Tenho...", Sua voz saiu quase inaudível.

" Humm... Acho que não.", Falou em um sussurro, lambendo a orelha de Nagi, para depois mordiscá-la.

As mãos de Schul encontravam-se na cintura de Nagi, pressionando levemente, enquanto brincava com a orelha do garoto prodígio, afim de deixá-lo mais louco... Mais excitado com todas as suas carícias.

Por que permitia que o ruivo fizesse tal coisa? Tinha plena consciência de que possuía poder suficiente para repeli-lo, esmagá-lo até. Então... Por que simplesmente não o fazia? Por que deixava Schul brincar com ele assim?

" Ssshhhh... Não pense!", Disse, lambendo os lábios do garoto.

Com mãos habilidosas, Schul abre a blusa de Nagi, passando a acariciar o peito alvo e delicado do jovem, ouvindo este suspirar mais profundamente. A ponta de seus dedos foram descendo pelo abdômen pouco definido até chegar ao membro do telecinético.

" Humm...", Nagi geme baixinho ao sentir a mão de Schul em seu membro.

" Vou fazer como nos sonhos que têm comigo!", Sussurrou, envolvendo a semi-ereção de Nagi, masturbando-o lentamente fazendo aquele pênis crescer mais em sua mão.

" ...!", Nagi mordeu os lábios para se impedir de gemer, arrepiando-se.

Schul sorri maliciosamente. Ia conseguir o que tanto queria. Continuou a masturbá-lo, passando o dedo sobre a glande e depois acariciava toda a extensão, vendo a face corada de excitação de Nagi, que estava deixando-o mais louco.

" Schul...", Pronunciou em um sussurro rouco e sensual, apertando o bíceps do ruivo com força, deixando marcas vermelhas.

Os claros olhos azuis de Schul brilhavam em pura luxúria. Ouvir a voz lânguida de Nagi pronunciando seu nome, a cabeça dele erguida, os lábios entreabertos, os olhos fechados e a face afogueada... Aquele conjunto formava uma visão realmente bela e excitante do prodígio.

" Geme pra mim... Nagi!", Falou em tom malicioso, o masturbando mais rápido.

" Eu não... So... Sou... Aque... Aquele garoto...", Disse com dificuldade, evitando que gemidos deixassem sua boca.

" Humm... Mas vai gemer... Mais que ele!", Riu, aumentando o ritmo da masturbação e com a outra mão, passou a acariciar o meio das nádegas de Nagi, sentindo aquela região quente.

" Não...", Disse em um sussurro melódico, mordendo o lábio inferior. Não queria dar esse gostinho ao ruivo.

" Sim!", Adorava a maneira que Nagi o desafiava. Queria ver até quando ele suportaria, quando ele passasse a brincar de verdade.

A respiração do garoto estava acelerada e sua face vermelha de vergonha e excitação. Sentia a mão do ruivo subindo e descendo em sua ereção e os dedos dele acariciando o meio de suas nádegas, fazendo-o se arrepiar mais e um calor se espalhar por seu corpo.

Os beijos de Schul, que estavam sendo distribuídos em seu pescoço foram descendo. Deitou Nagi na mesa, sem deixar de masturbá-lo, começando a passar a língua circularmente ao redor do mamilo, prendendo-o entre os dentes e passando a língua avidamente.

" Hummm...", Deixou escapar outro baixo gemido, levando a mão aos cabelos ruivos e puxando-os com força.

"_Não adianta, Nagi! Eu vou me deliciar com seus doces gemidos."_, Disse telepaticamente ao moreno, ouvindo pragas sendo lançadas sobre sua pessoa, rindo.

" Não adianta lutar!", Ergue-se, olhando dentro dos olhos azuis.

Aquela mistura de indignação e prazer expressados por Nagi apenas o deixava com mais vontade de possuí-lo. Sabia que o garoto não estava conseguindo suportar, mesmo tentando evitar gemer, mas a cada segundo que se aproximava do orgasmo, se tornava mais difícil não expressar o que sentia.

Nagi via o sorriso vitorioso nos lábios de Schul. Sabia que em pouco tempo não mais conseguiria conter seus gemidos. Apertava com força os braços do ruivo e quando ia deixar de lutar contra tudo aquilo que estava sentindo, viu a porta da cozinha ser aberta abruptamente.

" ...!", O telepata perde a voz ao ver na porta, Farfarello a fitá-los.

Schul, sem soltar Nagi, fita de maneira mortal o irlandês. Por que o maldito não ia embora? Será que não via que ele estava ocupado? Olhou nos olhos de Farfarello vendo o divertimento dentro dele, ficando mais irritado.

Nagi retirou as mãos de Schul de cima dele, vestindo a calça em uma velocidade incrível, tendo vontade que um buraco se abrisse no chão e o engolisse. Correu em direção ao quarto sem olhar para trás.

" O que está fazendo aqui ainda, maldito?", Schul perguntou furioso. Não estava acreditando que foi interrompido em um momento tão crucial.

Farfarello começou a rir insanamente, terminando por soltar altas gargalhadas. O ruivo estreitou os olhos, indo em direção ao irlandês e o atingindo na face esquerda em alta velocidade, derrubando o lunático.

" Háháhá... Irritado porque atrapalhei o seu lanche?", Perguntou, passando os dedos no canto esquerdo dos lábios, vendo sangue e lambendo-o.

" Louco maldito!", Schul diz irritado, indo para o quarto.

Queria espancar Farfarello até este cair quase inconsciente, mas como ele não sentia dor, não fazia muito sentido. Passou pelo quarto de Nagi e sorriu. Agora seria mais fácil conseguir o que queria. Precisava apenas esperar o momento certo para pegá-lo desprevenido como sempre.

**OOO**

Na escuridão de seu quarto, Nagi tentava acalmar sua respiração. Estava morto de vergonha. Como encararia Farfarello agora? Se bem que ele era tão insano que não faria tanta diferença. Por sorte não era Crawford que entrara na cozinha, vendo-o daquela forma.

Voltou a corar ao se lembrar que o irlandês o viu sendo masturbado por Schuldich... Schul... Como agiria em relação a ele? Afinal, o ruivo tentaria de novo. Acabou por sorrir ao se lembrar de como foi tocado... De como era mil vezes melhor que no sonho.

"Idiota! Ele está apenas brincando.", Pensou, ao se lembrar que seria apenas mais uma conquista do ruivo, como aquele garoto de cabelos negros.

Tinha que ser realista. O que Schul queria era apenas sexo. Sempre o observara discretamente e notou que dos três integrantes dos Schwarz, o alemão era quem mais falava com ele.

Fechou os olhos azuis, lembrando-se da voz sedutora do ruivo, apenas isso o fazia se arrepiar. Sentia-se tão... Tão... Não sabia definir. Era algo diferente de tudo que já experimentou. Aconchegou-se melhor na cama. Todos os seus pensamentos voltados para aquele ruivo tão sensual, de porte atlético, olhos azul-céu e sorriso malicioso, até que por fim, adormeceu.

**OOO**

Abriu seus azuis, mirando o relógio, porém permaneceu quieto por um tempo, despertando lentamente. Piscou os olhos, ainda fitando o relógio, quando finalmente deu por si a hora que o mesmo marcava.

14:27 PM.

" Nossa!", Levantou-se assustado. Nunca tinha dormido tanto assim.

Foi em direção ao banheiro, tomando um banho rápido. Enxugou-se e vestiu uma calça preta justa e uma regata gelo, descendo para comer algo. Cozinha... Isso o fazia lembrar da noite anterior.

Nagi suspirou e entrou na cozinha, vendo Crawford lendo um jornal, portando uma feição séria. Pensou no que deveria comer, se devia tomar o café da manhã ou almoçar de uma vez. Passou a mão nos cabelos e optou por um lanche rápido.

" Bom dia.", Disse, passando por Crawford.

" ...!", O americano apenas observou o garoto. Seus olhos azuis percorrendo todo o corpo dele, vendo como estava bonito. Talvez devesse...

" Ora, veja quem acordou!", Schul diz sarcástico.

Nagi quase se engasga com o suco que tomava ao ouvir a voz do ruivo. Olhou em direção ao alemão, que vestia uma calça jeans bem apertada e uma blusa azul-petróleo de fivela, portando aquele sorriso malicioso e sarcástico.

" ...!", ¬¬ Tinha que vê-lo logo 'cedo'?

" Dormiu bem, Nagi?", Sentou-se a mesa.

" Como uma pedra.", Respondeu seco, perguntando-se por que ele tinha de ser irritante dessa forma.

Crawford olhava de Schuldich para Nagi. Sabia muito bem o que acontecia ali. Talvez devesse mudar seus planos. Olhou o relógio e viu que logo Takatori chegaria, mas teria tempo para fazer o que desejava.

" O que te deixou casado para dormir tanto?", Perguntou malicioso.

" Não foi cansaço, foi tédio.", ùú Respondeu cínico.

"_Hum... Não quis se aliviar sozinho?"_, Perguntou apenas para provocá-lo, já que sabia a resposta.

" ...!", Olhou de forma mortal para o ruivo.

"_Acho que eu devia ter invadido aquele quarto e feito você gritar!"_, Sorriu, olhando-o.

"Seu puto, filho da mãe!", Nagi pensava, sabendo que o telepata lia sua mente.

"_Você vai gemer tão gostoso! Eu vou acabar com o seu tédio..."_, Disse mentalmente.

Estava adorando todo aquele jogo. Não se importava com as conseqüências sentimentais que estava gerando e que geraria em Nagi. A única coisa que desejava, era ter aquele garoto nos braços dele, gemendo e pedindo por mais.

" ...!", Nagi se levanta, indo em direção a porta.

" Nagi.", O garoto pára ao ouvir a voz de Crawford.

O americano viu o garoto virar e fitá-lo.

" Sim?", Perguntou.

" Me acompanhe.", Disse, levantando-se e passando por ele.

Nagi não entendeu, mas deu de ombros. Seguiu Crawford até o escritório, curioso para saber o que ele queria. Entraram e o prodígio fechou a porta, vendo o americano escorar-se a mesa, ficando a observá-lo.

" O que quer falar comigo, Crawford?", Nagi perguntou ao ver feição séria de Brad.

Crawford desencostou-se da mesa e foi caminhando lentamente até Nagi, segurando a face dele e obrigando-o a olhá-lo nos olhos. Puxou-o com força, apoderando-se daqueles lábios finos em um beijo selvagem.

Havia pensado em deixar Nagi para Schuldich e conduziu-o até a mansão para que o garoto visse o que o ruivo fazia, pois sabia que o alemão o manteria longe de problemas externos como aquela garota tola, mas... Agora não tinha total certeza se realmente desejava isso.

" Espera! Pare!", Nagi diz assustado, conseguindo se afastar um pouco.

" Quieto.", Brad diz sério e o empurra, fazendo-o se sentar sobre mesa.

" Crawford...!", Parou de falar ao sentir a mão gelada do americano em seu pescoço.

O líder dos Schwarz deitou Nagi e ficou olhando-o, se perdendo na visão que tinha dele. Os olhos azuis escuros pareciam pedras de Lápis-Lazúli, os fios chocolates eram macios e sedosos, a pele branca... Tão desejosa!

Rasgou a regata, vislumbrando aquele tórax delicado e pouco delineado, tocando-o, enquanto ainda segurava o pescoço do prodígio. Nagi era realmente lindo! Seu jeito infantil e melancólico despertava fantasias em quem quer que fosse.

" Visita para você, Crawford.", Schuldich diz da porta.

"Maldito Schul!", Brad lança um olhar mortal ao ruivo.

Como pôde se esquecer que teria o seu ato interrompido pelo telepata? Suspirou irritadamente, olhando para Nagi, vendo aquele corpo frágil e tentador esparramado sobre a mesa. Bom... Tinha que admitir que o garoto era mesmo uma distração compreensível.

Abandonou o corpo de Nagi e foi atender o maldito Takatori. Acabaria com a brincadeirinha de Schuldich depois e de modo definitivo. Sabia exatamente a hora de agir. Sorriu, olhando o ruivo e saiu da sala.

" ...!", Schul não gostou daquele sorriso maquiavélico. Sabia que o vidente estava tramando algo, mas não conseguiu captar muita coisa.

Quando o americano sumiu de suas vistas, o ruivo virou-se para Nagi, que ainda estava deitado sobre a mesa, completamente perplexo com o que acabou de acontecer. Foi se aproximando da mesa, parando em frente a ela.

" Vai ficar aí até quando?", Perguntou sério, olhando aquela face desolada.

" ...!", Nagi ainda mirava o nada. O que foi aquilo? Nunca pensou que Crawford fosse capaz de fazer algo assim... Por que ele quis fazer isso? Por que?

" Ciúmes.", Schul diz, olhando-o nos olhos.

" Como?", Nagi 'acorda' e se senta, olhando o ruivo.

" Ele tem ciúme de você.", Falou, acariciando a face do jovem, descendo os dedos e tocando o tórax desnudo.

" Não há motivos para ele ter esse tipo de sentimento por mim.", Disse seriamente.

" Ah! Mas há sim!", Segurou a cintura de Nagi, se colocando entre as pernas dele.

" Schul...", O garoto tenta empurrá-lo.

" Ele te deseja...", Sussurra no ouvido dele.

" ...!", Nagi estava atordoado e sentir os lábios de Schul tocando sua orelha não estava ajudando-o a raciocinar.

" ... Assim como eu!", Morde a orelha de Nagi.

Nagi segura com força nos braços de Schul ao sentir a respiração quente dele em seu ouvido. Pensar em Crawford o desejando era demais para ele. Como... Ou melhor, quando imaginaria que o americano podia desejá-lo dessa forma?

" Mas ele sabe que vai perder!", Disse, tomando posse dos lábios tentadores de Nagi.

Nagi vai sentindo o calor de Schul através daquele beijo. A forma com a qual ele acariciava o interior de sua boca com a língua o deixava tonto, elétrico. Suas mãos enlaçaram-se ao redor do pescoço do ruivo, começando a corresponder ao beijo, entregando-se cada vez mais a luxúria do alemão.

" Pára.", Nagi diz ao encerrar o beijo, já ofegante ao ter um ataque de lucidez.

"_Eu sei que você quer."_, Sorriu maliciosamente, falando na mente de Nagi..

"_Solte-me! Alguém pode entrar."_, Respondeu através do elo mental.

"_Hum... Com medo que alguém nos veja? Mas... Isso é tão excitante!"_, Mordeu o lábio inferior do garoto, para voltar a beijá-lo em seguida.

O ruivo puxou mais o corpo de Nagi contra o seu, sentindo cada curva do prodígio. Devorava aquela boca com gosto, satisfeito ao ver como o garoto retribuía sem pensar em mais nada a não ser nos dois.

" Hum... Eu tenho que ir... Gostoso!", Schul disse, olhando-o nos olhos.

" Hum?", Piscou os olhos várias vezes. Como assim 'eu tenho que ir'?

" Nos vemos depois.", Fala, retirando as mãos de Nagi e saindo da sala.

Um sorriso mais que malicioso estava desenhado nos lábios do ruivo. Nagi havia aceitado o beijo e estava deliciando-se com ele, o que era perfeito. Com jeitinho foi minando as forças do garoto, utilizando-se de seu jogo de sedução e em breve...

"Você será todinho meu, Nagi!", Saiu caminhando em direção ao quarto.

Nagi continuava sentado sobre a mesa. O que foi aquilo? Por que Schuldich foi embora? Desceu da mesa e foi caminhando em direção ao próprio quarto, enquanto pensava em tudo o que acontecia. Não queria admitir, mas se sentia bem ao lado do ruivo, gostava dos toques dele em seu corpo e também...

"Droga!", Entrou emburrado no quarto.

**OOO**

23:18 PM.

Nagi terminava de se arrumar. Ainda estava contrariado, pois recebera ordens de acompanhar Takatori em mais uma daquelas festas chatas e tediosas e o que mais o irritou, foi o fato dessa festa ser a... Fantasia e ele ter que ir vestido a caráter.

"Crawford vai também...", Pensou, suspirando ao se lembrar do que houve.

" Provavelmente ele vai tentar de novo.", Falou profeticamente, imaginando se conseguiria se esquivar dele.

Caminhou até a limusine que estava esperando-o. Entrou no carro acomodando-se ainda irritado com a roupa que vestia. Fechou os olhos, achando que a noite não seria tão tediosa assim, já que veria Brad.

" Com essa roupa, você me deixa mais faminto... Nagi!", Ouviu aquela voz sexy tão conhecida.

" Schul! O que faz aqui?", Perguntou ao ver o ruivo sentado outro banco.

" Estou indo 'vigiar' Takatori.", Disse, com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

" E Crawford?", Não estava entendendo.

" Ele vai apenas levá-lo e depois resolver outras coisas.", Respondeu.

" Quê?", Não estava acreditando e não sabia se ficava contente ou apreensivo.

" Será só... Você e eu!", Diz com uma voz rouca.

Nagi o olhou sem acreditar naquelas palavras, só então reparando em como o ruivo estava vestido. Bota de cabo-longo preta, uma farda de general que o deixava com um ar arrogante e imponente e nas mãos, um chicote. Abriu a boca, sentindo-se arrepiar ante aquela visão e ergueu o olhar, vendo a feição sádica de Schuldich.

" Você está mesmo delicioso nessa roupa...", Schuldich diz rouco, olhando-o.

Nagi estava fantasiado de 'imperador romano'. Vestia uma túnica branca que mal chegava ao meio de suas coxas. As sandálias eram presas por fitas douradas até no joelho. No tórax a túnica era amarrada apenas no lado esquerdo por um broche de ouro com pedras azuis, que também prendia o manto gelo. Nos pulsos, havia braceletes de ouro, que combinavam com o colar que adornava o pescoço.

" Eu não sou comida. Estamos aqui a trabalho, contenha-se.", Disse em repreensão.

" Humm...", Gemeu sensualmente, abrindo um pouco as pernas e apertando o próprio membro por cima da calça preta apertadíssima.

" ...!", Nagi ficou em silêncio ao ver o volume que Schul mostrava.

" Hum... Acho que vou te pegar aqui!", Falou, enquanto massageava o membro, deixando-o mais duro.

" ...!", Nagi abriu a boca, mas sua voz não saiu. Ficou apenas observando o movimento da mão do ruivo, vendo como este apertava aquele membro, que deveria ser bem grande pelo volume que mostrava.

"_Hummm... Deseja muito ver isso aqui, não é?"_, Perguntou maliciosamente.

" Quê? Você está louco!", Desviou o olhar para não continuar vendo aquela tortura.

Schul apenas riu e se levantou ajoelhando-se ao lado de Nagi, segurando o queixo dele e fazendo o rapaz fitá-lo. Ele parecia mesmo um imperador e aquelas pernas de fora estavam fazendo com que perdesse o controle.

Nagi tentava empurrar aquele deus de nome Schul. O ruivo portava aquele sorriso divertido e sacana nos lábios e o que mais irritava o jovem de cabelos chocolate, era o fato de adorar aquele sorriso, aquele olhar... Tudo no telepata.

"_Humm... Por que resiste? Eu sei que você gosta de mim!"_, Fala mentalmente de forma divertida.

" Isso não importa!", Responde contrariado.

" Tem certeza?", Segura as mãos de Nagi e se aproxima como se fosse beijá-lo, mas não o faz. Fica a centímetros de tocá-los nos lábios e se mantém parado.

"Ah, meu Deus!", A respiração de Nagi começa a se acelerar a proximidade de Schul.

" Gostou tanto assim de mim?", Roçava seus lábios nos de Nagi, enquanto segurava as mãos dele acima da cabeça apenas com a mão esquerda.

" Pare de ler a minha mente e...", Para de falar ao sentir ao sentir a língua de Schul passando lentamente sobre seus lábios.

Umedeceu os próprios lábios e ficou olhando dentro dos olhos de Nagi. Sua mão foi subindo lentamente pelas coxas do prodígio, entrando debaixo da túnica, chegando mais próximo do local onde estava louco para tocar novamente.

" Pare...", Conseguiu pronunciar em um sussurro.

" Parar?", Mantinha seu olhar preso ao de Nagi. Sua mão tocando de leve o membro escondido pela cueca de seda.

Nagi fechou os olhos com força ao sentir o toque suave.

" Hoje você vai... Ser meu!", Disse, beijando-o lascivamente, apertando o membro do garoto com mais força.

" Hummm...", Nagi gemeu entre o beijo.

Suas mãos ainda estavam sendo seguradas acima da cabeça, seus lábios eram tomados com avidez, enquanto a mão forte de Schul acariciava seu membro em movimentos circulares. Debatia-se, tentando se soltar e então o ruivo encerrou o beijo.

" Quieto, Nagi!", Disse em tom autoritário e sexy ao mesmo tempo.

" ...!", O garoto se arrepia com o tom de comando altamente sensual usado por Schul.

Podia ter se esquivado a tempos do ruivo, mas estava completamente hipnotizado pelo jeito dominador de Schul e aquela farda exuberante e sexy, fazendo-o ficar mais elétrico e louco. No fundo, desejava ser do ruivo.

" Bom menino!", Falou, ao ver Nagi parado, intensificando a carícia que fazia.

Nagi fechou os olhos com força, sentindo um arrepio percorrer sua coluna. Desejava muito que Schuldich o tomasse com aquela voracidade altamente excitante. Não sabia definir quando esse desejo surgiu, percebeu apenas que ele se iniciou antes de ver o Schul na sala de estar e agora não conseguia mais se esquivar das investidas daquele ruivo sedutor.

" Isso, pare de resistir!", Sussurrou no ouvido de Nagi, que respirava aceleradamente.

" Hummm...", Gemeu baixinho, sentindo sua ereção tomar forma nas mãos de Schul.

O carro parou, mas eles continuaram o que fazia. Schul beijava o pescoço de Nagi, enquanto ainda o acariciava, sentindo este completamente resignado a suas investidas. Sorriu internamente e soltou as mãos de Nagi.

" Salvo pelo gongo!", Disse no ouvido dele, saindo do carro em seguida.

Nagi ainda ficou parado tentando entender o que houve e porque não sentia mais o calor de Schul junto ao seu corpo. Fecha os olhos irritado ao notar que Schul apenas o provocou e de uma maneira completamente cruel.

Sai do carro irritadíssimo e vai para a festa, onde já se encontrava Reiji Takatori. Sua face estava corada pela excitação e vergonha por ter-se deixado levar por Schuldich. Ao entrar no luxuoso hotel, todos os olhares são direcionados para ele, que se sente altamente desconfortável com isso. Ouvia sussurros ao longe, referindo-se a ele como 'delicioso' e acabou corando mais um pouco, o que era ridículo.

Reiji Takatori estava boquiaberto. Nunca tinha visto o garoto tão lindo. Nagi estava sexy, completamente erótico com aquelas coxas de fora, que atiçavam desejos não apenas em Takatori, como também em todos do salão.

Schul estreitou os olhos ao ver como Takatori olhava Nagi e captar os pensamentos pervertidos que o mesmo tinha para com o garoto. Foi caminhando até eles, portando um olhar ameaçadoramente mortal.

O anfitrião da festa chamou todos para um discurso tolo e cansativo. Schul e Nagi estavam atentos, apesar do ruivo observar mais sua deliciosa vítima de sedução. Estava conseguindo atiçar Nagi perfeitamente como planejara e sorriu ao se lembrar da decepção que captou, quando parou seu 'ataque' no carro.

A festa transcorria tranqüilamente... Tranqüila até demais, na verdade... Tediosa. Era impossível entender o que aqueles idiotas tanto achavam graça naquela festa e nem tentava entender. Não ia perder tempo. Viu Takatori se aproximando de Nagi e ficou atento.

" Nagi...", O jovem virou-se, vendo Takatori.

" Sim, senhor?", Perguntou. Takatori nunca falou com ele. Geralmente se dirigia a Crawford e no momento, o mais correto era o homem dirigir a palavra a Schuldich.

" Quero ter uma conversar particular com você.", Seus olhos brilhavam enigmáticos.

" Comigo?", Estava achando muito estranho aquilo. Ele parecia...

Schul não pensou duas vezes. Não se importou de Takatori ser seu chefe. Colocou em ação seus poderes telepáticos, fazendo Reiji se afastar de Nagi e agarrar descaradamente uma loira siliconisada que estava próxima, vestida de gatinha. A mulher esperneou, mas foi arrastada pelo outro até o quarto.

"Outra masoquista!", Pensou, quando captou que a loira estava adorando aquilo.

Nagi olhou tudo desconfiado, mas deu de ombros. Já que Takatori não ia ficar na festa, podia subir e descansar um pouco. A noite estava ligeiramente fria e ficar com as coxas a mostra estava deixando-o incomodado.

**OOO**

Caminhava por um dos corredores vazios. A luminosidade era a meia-luz, bem aconchegante. Teve sorte por Crawford não estar ali com ele, pois senão... Seria tomado a força pelo americano e sabia que não podia com Brad.

"Por que será que ele não veio?", Estava realmente curioso, apesar de estar tranqüilo por Crawford não se encontrar ali.

Lembrou-se de Schul dizendo que Crawford tinha ciúme, porém aquilo lhe soava tão ilógico! Brad nunca pareceu interessado nele ou será que... Era ele que nunca tinha notado? Talvez o americano desejasse apenas seu corpo, mas se fosse isso, Schul também...

"Será que os dois sentem a mesma coisa ou há uma diferença?", Perguntou-se em pensamento, parando de andar.

" Será que... Aahhhh...", Nagi não pôde concluir sua fala e pensamento, pois foi simplesmente prensado contra a parede.

" Parado assim... No meio do corredor... Você está pedindo para ser atacado!", Sussurrou no ouvido de Nagi, esfregando seu corpo no dele.

" Schul, me solta!", Disse, sentindo o volume de Schul.

" E por que não se solta sozinho?", Perguntou, sentindo o garoto ficar mais arrepiado.

" ...!", Nagi não respondeu, pois no fundo já conhecia a resposta.

A mão de Schul, que se encontrava na cintura de Nagi foi descendo, até tocar no membro dele, apertando-o lentamente. Ficou olhando dentro dos olhos azuis de Nagi, vendo como a face dele estava corada.

" Eu quero você!", Disse, massageando com mais força o membro do garoto.

Nagi mordeu o lábio inferior para não gemer, fechando os olhos com força, como se isso pudesse ajudá-lo a se controlar. Tentava se manter racional, mas não conseguia, sentia que se entregava a cada segundo.

Em um rápido movimento, Schul empurra Nagi para dentro de um dos quartos, trancando a porta e prensando-o novamente contra a parede fria, invadindo a boca pequena do japonês vorazmente e explorando cada canto, degustando o sabor único que só ele possuía.

Nagi não conseguia mais resistir. A cada toque de Schul, se entregava mais, excitava-se com cada pequeno movimento executado pelo ruivo. Acariciou as costas largas, sentindo como eram definidas mesmo sob o tecido.

" Hoje eu faço você gemer... Nagi!", Schul diz em um sussurro melodicamente erótico no ouvido de Nagi.

" Cala a boca... Schul.", Respondeu em tom quase inaudível, esfregando-se inconscientemente no ruivo a procura de mais contato.

O ruivo soltou um risinho sacana e colou mais seus corpos, começando a caminhar com Nagi. O garoto andava para trás sem tirar os olhos dos seus, chegando em fim à beirada da cama, caindo sentado nela.

" Vai ser todinho meu!", Passa a língua nos lábios como se estivesse preste a devorar uma refeição.

Nagi sente seu corpo ficar mais quente e vai subindo na cama, arrastando-se sobre ela para se afastar de Schul e poder raciocinar melhor, mas acaba chegando a cabeceira. Aqueles olhos azul-céu estavam fazendo com que perdesse a cabeça. Tinha consciência que gostava de Schul, mas o ruivo só...

" Não vai fugir!", Schul falou, ajoelhado-se na cama e puxando Nagi pelo tornozelo, até que o garoto ficasse em baixo dele.

" Schul...", Disse em tom rouco, sua face corada pela excitação. Aquele ar de predador sensual do ruivo estava fazendo-o se perder em desejos.

As mãos do ruivo foram parar em cada uma das pernas de Nagi, subindo em uma carícia leve e sensual. Olhava fixamente a face do prodígio não querendo perder nenhuma mudança de expressão do mesmo.

" Você vai gemer meu nome... Quando eu te levar a loucura!", Disse sensualmente.

Suas mãos adentraram por debaixo da túnica, vendo o garoto entreabrir os lábios, respirando mais aceleradamente e logo em seguida ofegar. Seus dedos tocaram em fim o cós da cueca, começando a tirá-la lentamente.

" Hummm...", Nagi gemeu baixinho, erguendo os quadris para facilitar a ação de Schul. Seu coração estava acelerado e sua ansiedade chegando a níveis altíssimos, bem como sua excitação, devido aos movimentos propositalmente lentos do ruivo.

Schul sorri malicioso, jogando longe a peça íntima de Nagi, deitando-se sobre o corpo menor, lambendo os lábios finos, descendo e percorrendo o pescoço, dando longas lambidas. Abriu a túnica e se apoderou do mamilo róseo, mordiscando-o. Sentia a respiração de Nagi totalmente descompassada. A pele alva se arrepiava devido a suas carícias. Captava toda a onda de prazer vinda do japonês e sabia que logo ouviria seus lindos gemidos. Mordeu com mais forma o mamilo enrijecido, prendendo-o entre os dentes e passando a língua na ponta.

" Humm... Aahhhh...", Nagi gemeu em um tom mais alto, fechando uma mão no lençol. A outra foi levada aos cabelos de Schul, entrelaçando os dedos nos fios rubros, arranhando levemente a nuca do alemão.

Os lábios de Schul foram descendo, deixando um rastro de saliva pelo tórax e abdômen de Nagi. Abriu mais a túnica branca, começando a se irritar com o cinto e as amarras, que atrapalhavam sua exploração. Ergueu-se e olhou o garoto.

" ...!", Nagi tentava adivinhar o que o olhar enigmático de Schul tentava lhe dizer, mas antes de poder falar alguma coisa, teve sua túnica simplesmente... Rasgada.

" Schul!", Grita em repreensão ao ver suas roupas em pedacinhos.

" Totalmente gostoso!", Fala de forma sacana, vendo Nagi ficar mais corado.

" Como eu vou embora?", Pergunta, ainda sem acreditar no que o outro tinha feito.

" E quem disse que você vai sair daqui?", Disse, sorrindo pervertidamente.

" Mas...", Ainda não estava acreditando.

" Humm... Eu sei que isso te excitou!", Falou, rindo ao ver Nagi desviar os olhos.

Schuldich ergueu-se, começando a abrir os botões da farda bem lentamente, vendo que Nagi acompanhava com olhos ávidos cada movimento seu. Retirou finalmente a blusa, deixando a mostra seu tórax definido e musculoso.

" Schul...", Nagi se mexe para se sentar e ir até o ruivo.

" Quieto aí, Nagi!", Disse autoritário.

" ...!", Nagi se deita e fica segurando nos lençóis. O corpo de Schul era perfeito e estava sentindo uma vontade louca de tocar aquela tentação ruiva, mas ficou quieto ao ouvir a voz rouca e autoritária de Schuldich.

O ruivo começa a abrir a calça ainda mais lentamente, a fim de instigar Nagi, que mordia o lábio inferior de forma sexy, devido à ansiedade e o desejo. Sabia muito bem o impacto que cada movimento seu causava em Nagi e deliciava-se com as emoções que captava dele.

"Perfeito!", Nagi pensou ao ver Schuldich completamente nu a sua disposição.

" Hora de começar a gemer, Nagi!", Falou malicioso, puxando Nagi e fazendo deslizar sobre a cama, abrindo as pernas roliças e se deitando entre elas.

"Humm...", Nagi gemeu baixinho ao sentir a pele de Schul em contado com a sua e o membro dele roçando no seu.

Schul foi deslizando sobre o corpo menor, ouvindo a respiração ofegante de Nagi. Segurou com firmeza a ereção do garoto, passando a língua lentamente na glande, sentindo o gosto agridoce que ele tinha.

" Humm... Aahhhhh...", Acabou gemendo um pouco mais alto, sentindo choques elétricos percorrer todo o seu corpo, em decorrência do contato da língua de Schul em seu pênis.

" Isso Nagi... Geme...", Falou, engolindo a ereção de Nagi, vendo-o lançar a cabeça para trás e segurar com força nos lençóis.

Schul passou a sugar com voracidade o membro do garoto. Às vezes parava alguns instantes, passando a língua em movimentos circulares na ponta, provando o líquido que começava a sair. Ficava a sugar somente e glande, para então voltar a engolir todo o membro, fazendo rápidos movimentos de vai-e-vem.

O garoto se remexia e murmurava palavras desconexas. Respirava aceleradamente, sentindo um grande calor se espalhando por todo o seu corpo. As sensações que o ruivo desencadeava nele eram fortes demais e não estava conseguindo suportar.

" Aaaahhhh... Schul...", Nagi sussurra em tom melódico, erguendo a cabeça e fitando o ruivo, estando apoiado nos cotovelos.

Os olhos de Nagi se encontram com os de Schul, vendo seu membro sumir a aparecer dentro daquela boca talentosa. Ver tal coisa o fez apenas ficar mais excitado do que pensava ser possível. Aquelas íris azul-céu o deixavam com mais vontade de...

" Aahhh... Aahhhhh... Schul...", Caiu de novo na cama, gemendo mais alto quando o ruivo acelerou os movimentos.

" ...!", O ruivo deliciava-se, louco para ouvir ele pedir outra coisa...

" Aahhh... Schul... Eu... Hummm... Aahhhh... Eu não... Não... Vou agüentar...", Nagi falava entre gemidos sentindo todo seu corpo formigar e os primeiros espasmos o atingir.

" ...!", O olhar de Schul se tornou malicioso. Ainda não era hora...

" Aahhh... AAAHHHHHH...", Nagi grita alto ao sentir seu membro ser apertado pelo ruivo, impedindo-o de chegar ao clímax.

" Humm...", Schul gemeu, ainda tendo a glande de Nagi na boca, enquanto apertava a base do membro.

" Schul...", Nagi diz suplicante ao sentir uma dor incômoda em seu baixo ventre.

" Sim, Nagi?", Perguntou em tom sensual e divertido.

" Não faz isso...", Leva a mão à de Schul, tentando tirá-la de seu membro.

" Você quer mais?", Pergunta, dando uma lambida na glande, ainda apertando o membro de Nagi.

" Schul...", Estava começando a ficar desesperado.

" Quer?", Perguntou, passando a língua circularmente.

" Hummm... Sim...", Diz ofegante, sentindo aquela maldita dor.

" Então seja um bom menino e peça para eu continuar.", Sorriu mais que malicioso.

" ...!", Nagi cora, envergonhado. Já não bastava tê-lo ali? Ele tinha que pedir?

"_Sim, eu quero ouvir você pedindo!"_, Diz telepaticamente ao garoto.

Olhou dentro dos azuis de Nagi, passando a língua nos lábios demoradamente. Adorava fazer sexo selvagem, mas com Nagi queria diferente... Pelo menos dessa vez. Queria ouvi-lo pedindo, implorando para que continuasse. Era sua tara e iria realizá-la.

" Schul, eu quero...", Falou bem baixinho.

" Humm... E o que quer?", Perguntou malicioso.

" Quero que... Continue o que fazia... Por favor...", Suplicou manhoso.

" Humm...", Fingia estar pensando.

" Eu quero sentir você, Schul...", Diz com a voz embargada de desejo.

" ...!", O ruivo arrepia-se ao ouvir aquele tom de voz.

" ... Dentro de mim!", Nagi concluir, mandando o pudor para o inferno.

" Humm...", Schul gemeu ao escutar aquelas palavras.

Ver o olhar lânguido e a voz rouca de desejo de Nagi o deixou mais insano. Sem esperar mais um segundo, engoliu a ereção do garoto, começando a sugá-lo com voracidade, ouvindo os gemidos de êxtase serem emitidos.

" Aahhh... Aahhhh... Schul... Aaahhhh...", Todas aquelas sensações maravilhosas voltaram com intensidade, fazendo-o perder a noção de tudo. A única coisa que sabia, era que a boca quente de Schul estava sobre seu membro, o deixando mais louco.

" Aaaaaahhhhhh.. Schuuuuuuullllll...", Nagi gritou o nome do ruivo, lançando a cabeça para trás, no momento que sentiu todas aquelas sensações chegarem ao limite e o levarem ao orgasmo.

O ruivo engoliu cada gota. Ouvir Nagi gritar seu nome quase o fez chegar ao clímax. Ergueu-se, fitando a face corada do garoto e cobriu o corpo menor, tomando posse dos lábios delicados e fazendo Nagi sentir o próprio gosto.

Nagi correspondeu prontamente ao beijo, abraçando Schul, acariciando as costas e a nuca do ruivo, sentindo todos aqueles músculos definidos sob seus dedos. Sentiu sua boca ser devorada e então o beijo parar abruptamente, e o alemão levar os dedos até sua boca.

" Chupe.", Disse, sorrindo predadoramente.

Nagi estremeceu ao ouvir tal comando. Segurou a mão de Schul e, olhando-o nos olhos, abriu a boca e começou a lamber os longos dedos do ruivo, passando a língua e depois os engolindo.

" Humm...", O ruivo observava aquela cena extasiado.

Nagi sugava seus dedos de uma forma sensual e altamente provocante. Retirou-os daquela boca quente e em um movimento, vira o garoto de bruços. Viu os azuis de Nagi procurarem os seus e se abaixou, encostando seus lábios no ouvido do garoto.

" Agora vou tomá-lo!", Disse em um sussurro sensual, vendo Nagi arrepiar-se.

O coração do garoto japonês estava disparado, sua respiração alterada devido à ansiedade que passou a sentir. O hálito quente de Schul agora se chocava contra seu pescoço e os lábios carnudos quase tocavam sua pele.

" Aahhh...", Gemeu ao sentir um dedo do ruivo penetrando-o e fazendo movimentos circulares.

Schul sorria de forma enigmática, seu olhar misturava sarcasmo e luxúria. Movia o dedo com lentidão a fim de estimular Nagi, que começava a relaxar. Sentia uma vontade insana de possuí-lo, mas ainda não achava ser a hora. Na verdade não sabia porque simplesmente não o tomava como fez com o garoto de cabelos negros e...

" Aahhh... Schul...", Nagi gemeu ao sentir um prazer gostoso.

Schul adicionou o segundo dedo, acelerando os movimentos, vendo Nagi segurar com mais força aos lençóis. Retirou-os para depois colocar três, alargando aquele canal apertado para recebê-lo.

" Humm...", Nagi reclamou do desconforto.

" Relaxe, Nagi!", Disse sarcástico, tocando em um aglomerado de nervos sensíveis.

" Aahhh...", O prodígio gemeu ao sentir correntes elétricas percorrerem seu corpo.

Schul tocou mais algumas vezes naquele ponto único que fazia Nagi quase gritar.

" Schul!", O garoto reclama contrariado quando o ruivo retira os dedos.

" Calma, Nagi... Que eu já vou preencher essa sua bundinha gostosa!", Falou safadamente, abrindo as pernas de Nagi.

" ...!", O garoto apenas o olhou sobre os ombros.

" Vou te comer todinho!", Passou a língua nos lábios em antecipação.

O ruivo, com um sorriso mega malicioso, segurou com firmeza o bumbum redondo e durinho de Nagi, afastando as nádegas e olhando ambiciosamente seu alvo. Foi aproximando-se, começando a forçar a glande na entrada apertada, sentindo toda a resistência do estreito canal.

" Humm... Schul...", Franziu a testa, segurando com força nos lençóis.

" Hummm...", O ruivo soltou um longo gemido.

Segurou com firmeza a fina cintura de Nagi e continuou se empurrando para dentro do apertado canal, ouvindo o garoto soltar um alto grito de dor. Viu os olhos dele fechados e os dentes trincados no intuito de suportar a dor.

" Relaxa, Nagi!", Disse e com mais uma investida, se viu completamente dentro dele.

Nagi respirava aceleradamente. Aquilo doía muito e se soubesse que era dessa forma, que doía tanto, nunca tinha permitido que Schul fizesse isso. Sentia um ardor terrível e o volume do membro do ruivo era terrivelmente incômodo.

" Schul, tira isso de mim.", Falou incomodado. Não queria mais continuar.

" Tirar! De jeito nenhum!", Falou sarcasticamente.

" Eu não estou gostando! Tira agora!", Falou, olhando-o ameaçadoramente.

Viu um sorriso sacana se desenhar naqueles lábios carnudos e tentadores e sentiu-o se retirando de dentro dele lentamente, ficando aliviado. Estava surpreso pelo ruivo simplesmente estar fazendo o que ele queria.

" Aaaahhhhhh...", Gritou de susto e algo mais que não sabia definir, quando o ruivo voltou a penetrá-lo novamente.

" Hummm... Delicioso!", Falou pervertidamente.

" Schul, eu disse pra... Aaaaahhhhh...", Soltou outro alto gemido ao sentir mais uma investida.

Mantendo Nagi quieto, Schuldich começou um rápido vai-e-vem, acompanhado de movimentos circulares. Sentia toda a deliciosa pressão que aquele canal exercia sobre seu membro e não pararia por nada nesse mundo.

" Pára, Schul!", Nagi falou irritado, sentindo-se estranho. Havia um pouco de dor e incômodo, mas eram leves e uma nova sensação indecifrável começou a se alastrar por seu corpo.

" Vou te mostrar como isso é gostoso!", Sussurrou no ouvido dele.

" Não tem nada de gostoso aqui!", òó

" Não?", Lambeu a orelha de Nagi.

Continuou com seus movimentos, saindo e entrando rapidamente. Passou a angular os quadris e ergue um pouco os de Nagi, para fazer movimentos mais precisos. O prodígio era delicioso como havia imaginado e estava louco para ouvi-lo pedir por mais.

Apesar de ainda contrariado, Nagi começou a sentir seu corpo mais quente e quando Schul ergueu um pouco seus quadris notou que estava... Estava excitado! Como isso era possível? Aquilo doía... Era desconfortável e...

" Aahhhhh...", Sua linha de raciocínio foi cortada quando sentiu uma forte investida do ruivo, que fez correntes elétricas e arrepios percorrerem cada célula de seu corpo. Uma fina camada de suor já podia ser notada.

" Viu só, Nagi?", Perguntou sacana, colocando Nagi de quatro.

Antes que Nagi pudesse responder impetuosamente a sua pergunta, Schul segurou-o com firmeza pela cintura e investiu bem forte, atingindo fundo dentro do prodígio, ouvindo um gemido alto ser emitido pelo garoto. Seus movimentos eram frenéticos, fazendo o corpo de Nagi ir para frente a cada investida.

A respiração de Nagi estava entrecortada. Gemia a cada investida de Schul. Não sabia como, mas cada vez que o ruivo entrava fortemente dentro de seu corpo, sentia ondas de prazer se espalhar de forma deliciosa.

" Aahhh... Nagi... Você é tão apertado!", Schul disse, sentindo arrepios percorrem seu corpo. Estava excitado a um bom tempo e sua longa brincadeira apenas o deixou mais estimulado.

" Aahhhh... Schul...", Nagi gemeu, deliciando-se com os movimentos do ruivo.

" Está... Hummm... Gostoso, Nagi?", Perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Sabia que o garoto estava amando, mas queria ouvi-lo dizer.

" Aahhhh... Sim! Hummmm... Não... Não pára... Aaahhhh...", Falou entre gemidos, sentindo aquele prazer delicioso. Definitivamente adorando cada segundo.

Schuldich continua investindo freneticamente, sentindo correntes elétricas percorrerem cada célula, ameaçando levá-lo ao clímax. Não estava conseguindo e não queria se conter. Ouvia os gemidos de Nagi, seus sussurros de prazer, a mente do garoto apenas fazendo-o ficar mais perto do fim.

" Aahhhh... Nagi...", Schul gemeu, sentindo os espasmos percorrerem seu corpo, entorpecendo seus sentidos e arrebatando-o para um orgasmo avassalador.

Nagi gemeu ao sentir os jatos de sêmen inundando seu interior, proporcionando mais prazer, mas então os movimentos de Schul foram diminuindo lentamente e por fim, o ruivo se retirou dele, desabando ao lado na cama.

" Schul?", O chamou ofegante e excitado, ainda estando de quatro.

" Hummm...", Ainda se deliciava com os vestígios do orgasmo.

" Ei! Eu ainda não...", O fez olhar para si.

" Ah! Você ainda não gozou.", Olhou para o garoto, vendo a face inconformada.

" Não.", ¬¬ Isso era óbvio.

" Hum... Se masturbe.", Sorriu sacana.

" Quê!", O.O Schuldich tinha que estar brincando.

" O que você quer, Nagi?", Colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça. O sorriso malicioso e sacana ainda em seus lábios, divertindo-se descaradamente com o desespero do garoto.

" Eu quero que você continue, oras!", òó

" Mas não era você que pensava que se sexo doía tanto não ia querer mais?", Riu alto.

" Isso era antes. Agora eu quero!", Disse convictamente.

" Ah, não vai dar. Não estou excitado.", u.u Estava adorando ver Nagi desesperado. Saber que o garoto estava louco para tê-lo dentro de si de novo, aumentava seu ego.

" Mas Schul...", Nagi se aproximou do ruivo, debruçando-se sobre ele.

" Que?", Ficou no mesmo lugar.

" Você não disse que ia me comer todinho e... Me fazer gemer?", Falou a centímetros de tocar os lábios dele com os seus.

" Eu já fiz isso.", uu

" Mas Schul... Eu sei que você pode mais que isso.", Lambeu os lábios dele. Queria que o ruivo continuasse, que o tomasse de novo.

" Se acha que vai me excitar assim...", Fez cara de desdém.

Nagi ignorou aquelas palavras e beijou o ruivo, chupando os lábios carnudos com avidez, suas mãos acariciando o tórax definido, sentindo cada músculo sob seus dedos. Deixou os lábios dele e foi descendo. Sentou-se sobre os quadris do alemão e se apoderou de um dos mamilos.

" Nagi.", Sua voz saiu entediada, no entanto estava surpreso pelo garoto aprender rápido. Sentia Nagi remexendo-se sobre seu membro, enquanto sugava e mordiscava seu mamilo e beliscava o outro.

" Aahhh... Schul! Eu quero você dentro de mim de novo!", Falou roucamente. Estava excitado e queria que ele continuasse. Ele tinha que continuar.

" Humm...", Olhou para baixo, vendo Nagi escorregar e a língua dele acariciar seu abdômen.

" Quero sentir você... Hummm... Bem fundo!", Falava de maneira sexy, sabendo que isso excitaria o ruivo.

" Humm... Bem... Fundo?", Aquela voz sensual, o olhar lânguido e os pensamentos incendiários de Nagi estavam mesmo excitando-o.

" Hummm... Sim! Bem fundo e... Forte!", Disse, chegando ao membro do ruivo, envolvendo-o delicadamente entre os dedos e começando a lambê-lo.

Schul apoiou-se nos cotovelos, observando o que Nagi fazia, vendo que o desesperado garoto estava fazendo um excelente trabalho. Como presumira, o prodígio era um magnífico amante. Gemeu ao sentir a língua de Nagi deslizando sobre seu membro.

" Aahhh... Schul... Por favor...", Nagi falou enlouquecido, engolindo a ereção do ruivo, sugando-o com sagacidade.

Schul sorriu, adorando o empenho do garoto para ser possuído novamente.

" Hummm...", Nagi reclamou ao ser puxado pelos cabelos.

" Quer que eu te pegue bem gostoso, não é?", Riu. Seu olhar, predador.

" Humm... Schul...", Aqueles olhos azul-céu o faziam ficar...

" Já que insiste, vou fazer você... Gemer mais!", Disse, jogando-o na cama. Olhou para a ereção dolorida de Nagi e a tocou de leve.

" Humm... Aahhh...", Nagi gemeu, segurando com firmeza nos bíceps fortes.

" Vou fazer... Bem forte, Nagi!", Sussurrou no ouvido do garoto. Pelo visto, havia criado um viciado em sexo.

Posicionou-se e o fitou. Havia calculado tudo com precisão. Podia ter feito Nagi chegar ao orgasmo junto com ele, mas se o fizesse, não teria presenciado todo o show dado pelo garoto. Viu que Nagi falaria algo e em um impulso, cobriu os lábios dele em um beijo selvagem. Abriu mais as pernas do garoto, erguendo uma delas e o penetrou.

" Aaaaahhhh...", Nagi jogou a cabeça para trás ao sentir-se preenchido.

Schul passou a fazer movimentos de vai-e-vem, no entanto, não o penetrava completamente, ficava apenas a entrar alguns centímetros, agora fazendo suaves investidas, que apesar de prazerosas, sabia que não era o que Nagi queria. Ficou a olhá-lo, vendo como se remexia, tentando fazê-lo ir até o fim.

" Aahhhh... Schul... Mais fundo!", Disse, arranhando as largas costas.

" Quer mais?", Amava ouvi-lo pedindo.

" Aahhh... Sim! Fundo e forte... Por favor!", Suplicou. Precisava... Queria senti-lo de novo e bem forte ao se lembrar do prazer que sentiu anteriormente.

" Humm... Claro, prodígio!", Sorriu de canto. Segurou-o pela cintura, saindo para entrar em uma vigorosa investida.

" Aaaaahhhh...", Nagi gemeu, afundando a cabeça entre os travesseiros e arqueando as costas.

O ruivo investia vigorosamente dentro de Nagi. A cama fazia um barulho característico devido a seus movimentos. Observava cada mudança de expressão de seu novo amante e os gemidos dele eram a mais doce melodia para seus ouvidos.

" Aahhh... Aaahhhhh... Schul... Aaahhhh...", Gemia descontroladamente, sentindo as investidas frenéticas e profundas do ruivo.

Enlaçou a cintura de Schul com as pernas, puxando-o mais. A fricção causada pelo abdômen do ruivo era deliciosa. Seu corpo inteiro estava quente e sentia ondas de calor e prazer percorrer cada centímetro de seu ser. Suas unhas iam arranhando as costas definidas e largas de Schul, enquanto sentia-o atingindo pontos sensíveis e delirantes em seu interior.

" Oh, Deus! Schul... Aahhhhhhh...", Sentia os primeiros espasmos assolarem seu corpo em ondas.

" Hummm... Vamos, Nagi...", O ruivo disse, apoderando-se do membro negligenciado do garoto, masturbando-o na mesma intensidade.

" Aahhhhh... Schul... Aahhh... AAHHHHH...", Os gemidos de Nagi se tornaram gritos de êxtase. Todo seu corpo se retraiu em espasmos fortes, muito mais intensos do que o primeiro que havia experimentado, molhando inevitavelmente a mão e o abdômen do ruivo com o seu prazer.

" Aahhhh...", Schul não pôde evitar um gemido.

Sentiu todo aquele corpo se fechando, tornando o canal mais deliciosamente apertado e em seguida as contínuas contrações, enquanto Nagi gritava seu nome. Seu corpo inteiro se arrepiou e foi acometido por um espasmo avassalador, mas potente que o último, despejando seu sêmen em jatos fortes.

Sem mais conseguir se manter, Schul desaba sobre o corpo de Nagi, respirando descompassadamente e sentindo a respiração quente do garoto vir de encontro a seu ouvido. As mãos de Nagi acariciavam suas costas e nuca suavemente. Ergueu o olhar, fitando os olhos azuis do japonês, que o puxou para um beijo calmo e suave.

**OOO**

05:28 AM.

O vento frio da madrugada adentrava o quarto escuro, balançando as cortinas brancas. Duas esferas azul-céu percorriam o corpo desnudo de Nagi, vendo cada marca vermelha que ali deixara.

Acariciou o peito alvo do garoto, sorrindo. Sua tática de sedução deu certo e agora tinha Nagi em seus braços. Sua mente maliciosa imaginando tudo o que faria com seu mais novo amante, o mais excitante e perfeito deles. Abaixou-se, beijando a pele macia, enquanto sua mão escorregava para o meio das pernas do japonês.

" Humm... Schul?", Abriu os olhos, sentindo o ruivo distribuindo chupões em seu pescoço.

" Eu quero esse seu corpinho de novo, Nagi!", Falou, introduzindo dois dedos no canal deliciosamente apertado.

" Humm... Schul...", Nagi gemeu baixinho, abrindo mais as pernas. Seus dedos acariciando a nuca do ruivo.

Não pensavam em nada, queriam apenas sentir e curtir as sensações maravilhosas que compartilhavam. Beijavam-se com paixão, provando novamente o gosto um do outro, suas mãos viajando pelos corpos a procura de pontos sensíveis.

Tão concentrado estava no que fazia, Schuldich não notou a presença de uma pessoa em frente à porta do quarto dele. Seus sentidos estavam focados no garoto de cabelos chocolate, que mordia sua orelha e arranhava suas costas.

Do lado de fora do quarto, duas frias esferas azuis observava a porta. Sabia muito bem o que acontecia ali dentro. Sabia dos gemidos que Schuldich arrancou do garoto que ele retirou das ruas.

Virou as costas caminhando até o outro quarto. Takatori iria embora apenas de manhã. Sua feição era séria e fria e então um sorriso perverso se formou em seus lábios. Dali para frente, suas táticas seriam outras.

Fim!

**OOO**

Olá!

Mais uma fic escrita! Nem acredito. Ainda estou olhando fascinada para a tela de meu computador. Saber que ele está aqui e eu posso digitar me deixa quase explodindo de felicidade.

A idéia para essa fic começou quando a Mey Lyen me contou que a Litha soube que eu estava escrevendo uma fic de Weiss (Crepúsculo, que em breve terá o Cap 02 publicado ). Na ocasião, a Litha (fã de Schul x Nagi), disse que queria ver o Nagi 'gemendo, gemendo, gemendo'... Rsrsrsrs E por causa dessas palavrinhas todas as 24 páginas foram escritas. UU

Eu escrevi toda essa fic no caderno, pois tava sem PC. ¬¬ (Nada mais horrível que ficar mais de TRÊS MESES sem um computador) Agora, finalmente tive tempo de digitá-lo no Word, depois de ter passado todas as minhas outras fics originais para o mesmo. (Zlem, Vestígios da Lua, Céladon e Espelho de Rubi).

Dedico essa fic para a **Litha**, que foi a causadora de toda essa idéia, mesmo sem ter noção disso! Espero que goste!

Como é a primeira vez que escrevo algo centrado totalmente nesse casal, gostaria que me mandassem comentários, me falando se a fic ficou boa ou não. Como viram, tem uma baita ponta solta e se eu ver que a fic realmente ficou legal, publico a continuação. -

Obrigada a todos os que leram!

04 de Junho de 2005.

15:39

Yume Vy


End file.
